


Butterflies & Hurricanes

by originofabsolution



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a rich kid who has nearly the perfect life, but it turns upside-down when something tragic happens in his family. He is then forced to live away from his normal life, in a place called... Teignmouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, this a fanfic that I have been writing on the side. So I might not update it much. But this is how it's gone so far! Hope you enjoy! :)

I was sitting on my bed, laughing with a few of my friends in our dorm room. At the expensive private boarding school I went to in Cambridge. It was always fun there, I had a bunch of awesome friends, teachers and everyone was pleasant to each other. I was having a good time. Until that moment, when the deputy headmaster knocked on our door. One of my friends went to open it and Sir asked to talk to me outside. So of course I was curious to see what he had to say. I followed him outside and we walked around the gardens of the school. 

“Matthew. Did you know that you are at the top end of the school on intellectual levels?” he asked.

“Yes Sir. I am very much aware of that.”

“Well, you will be joyed to know that in your assessments you took on astronomy, physics and countless other subjects. You achieved some of the highest results in the history of this school!” 

“That is excellent!” I had exclaimed, so proud of myself. “Have you told my parents? They will be shocked when they hear that I got better results than Paul!” I chuckle to myself. His expression drops suddenly and he stops walking.

“This is where I must tell you the bad news.” 

“What bad news Sir?” I asked curiously.

“Your parents were killed.”

“What! How!” I exclaimed.

“There was a fire in your family home.”

“Where will I live when I go home?” 

“You will be moving in with your Nan in Teignmouth. Unfortunately, she doesn’t have enough money to send you here. So you will have to go to a local school in the area.” he said with a genuine sad expression. 

“Why can’t I move in with my Uncle? He has money to send Paul and myself here.”

“Paul will be going to live with your Uncle in Cumbria, and he shall still be educated here. But your uncle told us that he does not want to have your burden. So therefore your only other relative is your middle-class nan.”

 

And that was how my upper-class life ended. I was forced to separate from my brother Paul, to live with my ‘normal’ nan. I haven’t seen her since my parents and uncle took all her wealth to buy everything they wanted. For some strange reason I don’t feel that sad about the loss of my parents. Maybe because I only saw them for a month and a half each year? 

I am extremely sad that I had to leave Christopher, who is my best friend. He told me to contact him on facebook, so at least we will be in touch. I also had to leave my horse which was named Bingham. He will stay with Paul and go to Cumbria with him and Paul’s horse.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived over the border of Devon a little while ago, it seems quite pleasant here, lots of countryside. Perfect to ride my horse, wait he is still in Cambridge. Oh joy. 

“We are nearing Teignmouth, Master Bellamy.” My chauffeur alerts me. I am thankful that I didn’t have to take the train. Filthy things. I prefer my very own chauffeur. But I won’t be able to get one anymore, I will have to get… a taxi. 

Not many minutes later, we entered the town of Teignmouth. It’s unbearably small, and from what I have seen so far, very empty. As in, not many people seem to be wandering the streets. We turn off the main road and go down several smaller roads. Where we stop in a cul-de-sac. Of around 5 houses. 

“Here we are. Your nan’s house is that one there.” My chauffeur points to one of the houses. They all look identical! So, I climb out of the car. Then wait for my chauffeur to get my bags for me. I am utterly confused when he doesn’t even open his door to get out of the car. 

“Excuse me?” I say, tapping on his window.

“Yes, Master Bellamy.”

“Can you carry my bags for me.” I ask politely.

“You only have a rucksack, a suitcase and your guitar case. Put the rucksack on your back, and hold the other 2.” he tells me.

“Excuse me! You are my chauffeur. You are paid to assist me!” I say in a harsher tone. Before he can say anything back to me, a high pitched voice rings out from the house.

“Is that you Matthew!” A small woman approaches me.

“Yes, I am Matthew. Are you my nan?” I ask.

“Yes dear. Grab your bags and come inside. Thank you for bringing him!” she thanks my chauffeur. I huff, walk around to the boot of the car and get my bags. I thank my chauffeur then follow my nan to the house. It is much smaller than the house I am used to living in. 

My nan chats with me for a while, so I can get to know her and she can get to know me. She seems to be a very nice, trustworthy person. One of very few in my family apparently. It seems like she actually wants to care for me. She already is proving to be a better parent, than my parents! Unbelievable, but true! She is great! After our chat, we drank tea and watched Deal or No Deal, in her living room. The whole house is pretty small, but I don’t seem to mind. 

“Would you like to see your room?” she asks me.

“Yes please, that would be great!” I say. She grabs one of my bags (I grab the others) and leads me up the stairs and down to the end of the corridor. After pointing out the bathroom and her bedroom. She opens the door to reveal my room. It’s bigger than her room, and it is absolutely filled with posters on the walls! The room is very clean, only a neat double bed and 2 sets of drawers to put my clothes in.

“I found a bunch of old posters your dad used to have, and I got loads from town to put in here.” she explains patting one of the walls. She decorated this whole room with band and movie posters! Wow!

“It look great! But unfortunately I don’t know who any of the people are.” I chuckle, putting my bags on my bed.

“Never mind, well you know what to research if you ever get bored.” she laughs and goes back down stairs. I spend the rest of the day rearranging my room and unpacking my bags. I like it here already! I even sent a message to Christopher on my laptop about how things are going.


	3. Chapter 3

“Matthew! Wake up! You still have to go to school remember” Nan shouts up to me, a few stress free days later. I groan, dreading how bad today will go. Surely it can’t go too badly?

“MATTHEW!” Nan shouts again. I pad down the stairs to make some toast, and on the table I see… my new school uniform. It is absolutely horrendous! The white shirt is fine, but the itchy looking dark green jumper and baggy black trousers…. Nope. 

“Do I have to wear that uniform?” I ask, sitting on the sofa with my toast.

“Yes. But I suppose you could change the trousers.” Well at least that’s a little better.

 

Before I know it I am standing alone, outside a 3 story school building, with a timetable and a list of classrooms. In a jumper that is literally drowning me! (But I switched into my skinny jeans, so that's ok I guess.) Apparently I have English class first. I stroll around the main building until I find a helpful sign, saying ‘English Floor’. Soon I find the correct number room and I knock on the door. A young woman about 25ish opens the door and happily greets me, inviting me into the classroom. Where there sits exactly 31 students all staring at me, whispering to each other.

“Who’s he?” One of them shouts out.

“This is Matthew. He’s moved from one of the most high achieving boarding schools in the UK to here.” I frown as I think, that I could be playing polo with Christopher on our horses right now, if I were back there.

“So why is he here? Was he too stupid to keep up?” Another shouts out making the others laugh.

“He is actually one of few students there to gain some of the highest grades in a majority of subjects in the whole of England!” the woman exclaims. The others laugh again, not believing her. “Take a seat Matthew” she says. I make my way to the back of the room to the only spare seat in the corner, between a blond haired boy and the wall. I sit beside him, ignoring the many people around me asking questions.

The lesson went well, no one talked to me after that. Not even the blond boy beside me. He didn’t  look at me, not once! 

But when I got the courage to put up my hand to answer a question, I spoke. Which made everyone laugh. My accent was different and I had been taught to speak in an upper-class tone. And on occasion I have difficulty pronouncing some letters. So what I said, sounded hilarious to them. Some of them started mocking the way I speak. I immediately ducked my head to try hide my face from everyone. That’s how I stayed for the rest of the lesson. Most of the day dragged on like this. But all the teachers that I have had seem cool. I stayed after my classes to catch up on work I missed in the first month of term. 

This was how the first few weeks went. I was getting used to the occasional name calling, and people smacking my books onto the floor in the hallways.


	4. Chapter 4

Today has been good, I had a double Physics lesson. So much fun! It’s lunch now and I decide to find a quiet place to sit. So I walk to my locker, to grab my lunch that Nan made for me. 

“And here we are chaps, Matthew Bellamy. 15 years of age. Occupation: Teacher’s pet.” a group of boys strolls up to me, impersonating my voice. And trying to recreate my tooth that sticks out when I speak. I ignore them and shut my locker. Before starting to walk away from them.

“Hey, posh cookie come back.” One of them says. They begin to follow me, I ignore them, speeding up my walking pace. “Hey! We said come back!” One of them smashes me against a row of lockers. I gasp as I drop my lunchbox on the floor.

“P-please can you leave m-me alone.” I say.

“P-please can you leave m-me alone!” they mock my voice and my sudden stutter. They laugh at me. Each of them takes it in turn to say something horrible about the way I look or talk. Every time, I feel a pang of hurt on my feelings. I look up at them for the first time. They are all from my English class, and many other classes. Including the blond boy that I sit with in about 3 different lessons. (Who still hasn’t spoken or looked at me.)

“C’mon Dom insult him, it’s fun!” one of them slaps the blond guy on the shoulder, before all going silent, waiting for him to say something. He looks up at me, I just stare at him. Holy shit! (pardon my french.) He is unbelievably handsome! Like, it shouldn’t be legal to be that good looking! I literally can’t describe him. I’m surprised I haven’t fainted. But I do feel a little light headed.

“Erm.” he looks straight into my eyes. “People would sure have trouble getting those jeans off you.” He bears an apologetic look. I guess he just hangs around with these lot to keep safe. 

“Aw, trust you to notice how tight his trousers are Dom.” One of the taller guys says, ruffling his hair, then slapping him in the face.

“Hey!” I snap at them. I don’t see why they slapped him. Surely they would be thankful for him noticing another thing they can insult me about?

“What?” the guy towers above me.

“Why did you slap him?” I ask. They all laugh again.

“That’s sweet, he’s got a thing for you Dom!” one of them laughs, nudging ‘Dom’. He looks so confused, just like me. They turn their attention to him, so I take the opportunity sneak away from them slowly. Before bolting down the corridor and into one of the music rooms where I plan to eat my lunch. I hope to avoid that group of guys from now, but the blond guy I wouldn’t mind seeing a bit more of. I put my lunchbox on top of the piano and sit at the stool. Where I start to play a random piece of music that I seemed to conjure up out of nowhere, somehow. Paul always used to say that I had some strange talent to make music very easily. I sit and play for a while, until my stomach starts to rumble, so I take a break and have a kit-kat from my lunch box.

“That was good. Did you make that up yourself?” I choke on my chocolate bar, when I hear another voice in the room, nearly making me fall off of my stool.

“Yeah, I just thought of it.” I say mid-cough. Dom walks over to the piano where I sit.

“Sorry about what I said earlier. I don’t like hurting people.” he apologises. How adorable!

“It’s fine. Probably true though!” I giggle. He laughs too. “So you are Dominic?” I ask.

“Yeah, the one and only Dominic Howard. You can call me Dom though, everyone else does.” he explains dramatically.

“Okay Dom. I’m Matthew James Bellamy.”I say mirroring his dramatic tone.

“James. That’s my middle name too!” he laughs.

“How weird!” I exclaim. We talk for ages after that, he proves to be a really nice guy. Very chatty. He tells me all the gossip going on around the school, everything about Teignmouth. 

“Oh and I live next door to you by the way.” He says as we leave the room.

“I never noticed! Can I walk home with you?” I ask, excited that my new friend just happens to live right next to me.

“Yeah of course! I will meet you here after last lesson! Bye Matthew” he says waving as he walks down the corridor. This is the happiest I have been, here in my first month! My first friend here, great! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Dom’s POV**

I have to say I couldn't contain my excitement when the new guy sat next to me in English. He is by far the hottest guy in our year (in my point of view). Though quite a lot of people dislike him. They spread rumours and laugh about how they will beat him up at lunch. Thankfully no one has actually beaten him up yet. 

I was jumping for joy when my ‘friends’ said we were going to see him at lunch. But then they kinda bullied him. I didn't want to be a part of that. 

When he looked at me for the first time, the poor thing looked like he was going to faint! I near enough was too!

Then when he ran off I couldn't help myself running after him. Then I watched him play piano and I actually talked to him! And we surprisingly have a lot in common!

So now a few hours later, I stand in the corridor by Matthew’s locker. I hope he does turn up. It wouldn’t help my self-esteem, if my only chance at a proper friend ditched me. My ‘so called friends’ asked me earlier why I went running after him. They suspect that I like him. I do. But if they know for sure, I have no control over what rumors they will spread. Or if they will do anything to Matthew. It has happened before when I decided to date another dude last year. 

I stand by his locker for about 15 minutes. Until a few of my ‘friends’ suspiciously walk by me, grinning like maniacs and quietly laughing. What have they done now? I curiously walk up the corridor to where they came from. To see which poor kid they decided to beat up today. I turn the corner to the small area by the elevator when they most often beat people up. 

I see deja-vu. In the corner a fragile guy sits whimpering under a mop of black hair, books lying around him on the floor. Not again! Everything is the same, other than he doesn’t have eyeliner running down his cheeks. Why did they have to do this to Matthew, I only just spoke to him today. I immediately slide onto the floor to see if he is okay.

“Are you okay?” I say sitting in front of him, tilting up his chin to look me in the face. So I can see if they had punched his heavenly face. His stormy blue eyes staring into my own. I almost pull forward to kiss him but I stop myself. Can’t risk that at the moment.

“C-can I go home?” he says quietly, studying my face.

“Yeah, I will walk with you. Can you stand up?” I ask. I get onto my feet and pull him up. He attempts to walk and pick up his books. But he trips and begins to fall. Luckily my quick reactions catch him before he hits the ground. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, it's been a while since I updated anything... or wrote anything. January and February are such depressing months that I can't think of anything to write. But I will try to update most of the fics and maybe even start a sequel to Shrinking Universe!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

We get to our road eventually, it’s getting dark outside but we made it. Matt was finding it difficult to walk so half way home, I decided to wrap my arm around his waist to give him some support. He looked a little confused at what I was doing, but then he put his arm over my shoulders. We walked a bit quicker from there.

We hobble over to Matt’s house and he knocks on the door with his free hand. The door opens immediately.

“Matthew, I have been worried sick! What took you so lon-” she notices me, she looks confused at my arm around Matt’s waist. 

“Nan, this is Dom, he helped me walk home. I will tell why in a minute.” he explains briefly.

“Ok then. I will go and put the kettle on, you boys go to the sitting room.” she smiles and walks off to the kitchen.

“Do you want to stay for a while?” Matt asks me with a sweet smile.

“Yeah of course, but i’ll need to tell my mum.” I say. We enter the house and he leads me to the sitting room. It’s a nice little house, well… exactly the same layout of mine, but inverted. Because my house is a semi-detached one next to his. If i’m right, his bedroom should be on the other side of my bedroom wall.

I sit next to Matt on his sofa and I quickly send my mum a text saying where I am. I put my phone back in my rucksack and I look up to see Matt staring at me. I smile at him and he ducks his head to hide his blush, how adorable. 

“How are you feeling?” I ask him.

“I ache all over, but i’m okay.” he puts on a fake smile.

“I’m really sorry that they hurt you. I should have stopped them” I sigh feeling guilty.

“It wasn’t your fault. You don’t have to be sorry for anything.” he says. Before I can say anything else, his Nan walks in the room holding a tray with 3 cups of tea. She sits down and asks Matt a bunch of questions, obviously worried about why he came home so late. I listen in as he explains what happened. It made me feel sick, that the people that I hang around with, could do what they did to Matt. I feel like hugging him and protecting him from them, or anyone else who could harm him. 

His Nan then ask if the group had done anything to him before. He then told her that they made fun of him, pushed him over in the corridors and ambushed him with food in the music room. His Nan looked like she would find them and karate chop them for hurting him. After she had cursed the group a couple of times, she asked Matt to take our cups into the kitchen. When he left the room, his Nan jumps onto the sofa next to me. 

“I’ve seen you with those boys before, and I was worried that you and them would hurt Matt. Thank you so much for helping him Dominic. I honestly didn’t think he would make any friends at all.” she explains, patting my back before going to check on Matt in the kitchen. I sit, thinking about what she had said. Did she notice in that short amount of time, that we hopefully will become friends.

Matt comes back into the room seconds later, pulling me away from my thoughts.

“You alright?” I ask.

“Yeah, better now thanks!” he replies with a happier tone than before. I look at the clock and I notice it is 6.

“Do you want me to go soon?” I ask, standing up.

“No! Uhm… I mean I wouldn’t mind if you stayed....” he says quickly. I can’t help smiling at his innocent gesture.

“If you don’t mind, I will stay for a little while longer. If my mum needs me, i’m not far away at all.” I continue smiling as his face literally lights up.

“Oh great! Do you want to see my room?” he asks excitedly.

“Yeah, sounds good.” I pick up my bag up and follow him through the house and up the stairs- to the room at the end of the corridor, like mine next door. He opens the door and the walls of the room are overflowing with posters.

“Woah! This is impressive! Are these all the bands you like?”

“I haven’t heard of any of them, my Nan decorated before I arrived here.” he explains. I drop my bag on the floor and notice some old limited edition gig leaflets. 

“Where did you get these!” I exclaim, looking closer at them. They are advertising some of Queen’s first gigs and concerts!

“I don’t know, they were my Father’s from when he was young. Why are you so amazed by them?” he asks curiously, reaching out to touch the leaflet that I am looking at. 

“No No No don’t touch!” I say and push his hand away, he looks at me confused. “These are leaflets for one of the biggest bands in history’s first concerts.”

“Ohh okay then.” 

“Have you seriously never heard of Queen?” I ask, astonished. He shakes his head. “Jimi Hendrix? Red Hot Chilli Peppers? Nirvana?” he shakes his head again.

“Could you possibly show me some of them? They sound good.” he asks timidly. 

“Yeah of course! Though i’d better be getting back home now.” I say whilst noticing it’s pitch black outside. His expression drops but soon lights up again when I say: “You can have my number, so we can talk and I can send you some of the songs.” 

He grabs some scrap paper from his desk and I write my number down on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters! Enjoyy :)

**Matt’s POV**

The next day I wake up in a bad mood. Mainly because of the newly formed bruises on my body. I pad around the house and get ready for school. I look at myself in the mirror and I am greeted by my tired eyes and irremovable frown. I sigh and make my way downstairs for breakfast. Not even my Nan’s criticism of Deal or no Deal is seeming to cheer me up. She notices and tells me everything will go fine today, though the look on her face said otherwise. As long as I keep my mouth shut and stay out of anyone’s reach, hopefully I should be okay. 

“Matt, your phone just vibrated… Why?” My Nan tells me, whilst I am pacing in the kitchen.

“It means I have got a message.” I say, and she hands me the phone.

“But why do phones vibrate?” She asks, with a small smile on her face, trying to cheer me up.

“Nan… please. Let me get my lunch ready.” I say unemotionally as I turn my back on her and pack my sandwiches.

“Well I tried.” She leans on the doorpost. “You going to check the message?” 

“I’m busy.” I mutter.

“What if I were to say it’s from Dom.” I stop making my sandwich for a second and look over at the phone. I can sense Nan smirking on the other side of the room. “I’m going to start doing the laundry. Don’t be late for school.” She leaves the room. I wait for a moment to make sure she is gone, before jumping over to my phone. I unlock it and click on the messages where Dom’s message awaits. 

_ 07:50AM- Haha, you fell for it! Idiot. love Nan x _

I can’t help but laugh as I read the text. Though I do feel a little bummed that he didn’t send me a message. I notice the time and finish packing my lunch, before chucking it in my bag. 

“Matt! Your friend is at the door!” I hear my Nan shout from the other side of the house.

“No he’s not! You are just playing another prank on me!” I shout back, letting out a little laugh. How stupid does she think I am. Ha! I run into the living room and put on my jacket and shoes, before heading over to the door. Where I see Nan, chatting with Dom. So she wasn’t playing a prank on me!

“See I told you he was here! And just so you know I told him about the amazing prank I just played on you.” My Nan laughs and pats my back before nudging me out of the door. “Stay safe and have a good day!” she exclaims before shutting the door. I hear Dom laugh beside me. I turn around to look at him, wow, he looks pretty good in front of the sunrise. I wonder why he has chosen to be friends with me. He could befriend anyone, why me? 

“I like your Nan, she’s funny.” he smiles “Let’s go.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you actually going to talk to me in this lesson?” I ask Dom on our way to English. Considering the last month where he has’t uttered a word to me in any of our lessons.

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I.” he smiles at me. Making my heart flutter a little.  

We walk through the door, Dom holding it open like a gentleman.

“I’ve got to return a book to the library, be right back” he says to me, before leaving the room. I walk across the room and sit down in my chair, everyone's eyes looking at me. 

I hear the door shut. 

Immediately after, all the voices in the room shout mean words at me. Such as ‘fag’. Where the hell did all this come from? I hadn’t done anything to make it obvious in any way. One of them comes up to me and sits on my desk. Everyone follows and stands around.

“We know your little secret Bellamy” the guy on my desk smirks.

“Eww, you know what he will be looking at in the boys changing rooms!” A girl in the crowd shouts. Making nearly all the boys physically cringe. I start to slide down in my seat as protests come around about the previous comment.

The words of everyone whir around my head, making me feel a little light headed. My mind starts to drift and I stare, not really at anything. It should be an open space that I am staring at… but it turns out to be a dudes crotch. The guy on the table notices, lifts me out of my seat and slams me against the wall.

“Did you really just do that?” he asks.

“I d-didn’t mean it! I was daydreaming.” I quickly say.

“Yeah of course! Of that guys ass! And don’t think I don’t know what you are doing with Dom!” He shouts.

“What?” I ask. He pushes me further up the wall so my feet are off the floor.

“You are trying to make him GAY! I’m his friend, and I won’t let you do that.” He shouts again.

“You can’t turn someone into being gay.” I say. He tightens his grip around my throat.

“Well, he had his arm around your waist yesterday. So you are definitely up to something!” 

“I-i’m not!” I start to gag. “L-let me go!” The guy punches me in the stomach and shouts at me to ‘Shut up and take it like a man, if you are one!”

I hear the door open and slam shut. Please let it be the teacher or Dom or someone who will help! My vision begins to blur and fade.

 

“WHAT THE HELL!” I hear someone shout from the other side of the room. I can’t place the voice, because i’m close to passing out. “PUT HIM DOWN!” 

“C’mon Dom. We are only trying to help.” the guy says innocently. Thank god it is Dom.

“What by fucking strangling him!” Dom shouts and I hear him pace over to where the entire class is crowded. “Move!” he shouts to those who purposely block his path.

“Buddy c’mon. There is no need to shout.” the guy says and tightens his grip even more. I struggle to keep my eyes open and my head up properly.

“Don’t ‘buddy’ me asshole!” Dom shouts and shoves the guy. The guy punches me in the stomach once more. Before letting go of me. My body dropping in a lump on the floor. From there all I hear is the class shouting ‘fight, fight, fight!’ and the guy teasing Dom about me. Then suddenly I hear fists cracking against faces and the door open once more. Everyone other than Dom and the guy run back to their seats. The teacher shouts at them to stop, but they don’t so I suppose she had to break them up. She gasps then notices me curled up on the floor.

“Dom, you take him to the medical room. Now!” She instructs. I feel Dom’s presence near me as he picks me up and carries me out of the room. I try to open my eyes to look at him, but it’s too much and my vision fades to black.


	9. Chapter 9

“Matthewww” I hear a high voice call. I force my eyes open, to see my Nan sitting on the edge of my bed. She has a sad smile on her face. One that is meant to make me feel better, but really isn’t that convincing. “How are you feeling?” She asks. I move around in my bed to see if there is any pain. I wince as a sharp pain hits my ribs. Where they have been hit several times in the last 2 days.

“My ribs hurt. But I can breath now, so a little better.” I say, getting comfortable again.

“Okay that’s good. You look white, let me go get some chocolate, then you can have some painkillers.” she pats my leg and leaves the room. I shut my eyes, mainly to block out the sunlight, but instead I drift off to sleep again.

I wake up again, the sunlight has faded now. I look to the end of my bed, expecting to see my Nan. But Dom sits there instead. Which instantly makes me smile. He smiles back at me.

“How are yah doing?” he asks. Moving closer to where I lay.

“Better. Thanks to you.” I smile once more. 

“I don’t want to think of what would have happened if I didn’t turn up right then.” He sighs. “I don’t see why they would want to hurt you for being who you are. It’s not like you are hurting any of them because of it.”

“They think I am ‘changing’ you.” I sigh. I look up as I hear him laugh wholeheartedly. 

“Change me? Haha. They should know by now that I have always been interested in the ‘wrong’ things.” He starts rambling about some stuff. Suddenly I feel anxious and scared. 

After a few minutes, he notices my quietness. 

“Hey Matt. Look at me.” I look into his eyes. “Don’t let them get to you. You aren’t doing anything wrong, and I will do everything I can, to stop them from hurting you again.”

“T-thank you.” I attempt a shy smile. We drift into a comfortable silence for a while. Dom then looks at me with an excited look on his face.

“How about I show you some of those bands?” he asks excitedly. I instantly agree and he scootches beside me on my bed, getting out his ipad. Then he clicks onto Youtube and begins to search. 


End file.
